Princess Pom Pom
I was bored, so I created this...thing because we need more Mary Sues.---- Sort of inspired by Queen Kawaii. Princess Pom Pom is the most perfect being in the universe. She is said to be more perfect than perfect. Appearence Princess Pom Pom is the most beautiful thing you will ever see. She is more beautiful than all the RainWings combined. She will make you cry out of sheer awe. Princess Pom Pom is a rainbow coloured fluff ball. She is always a different colour, every single second she can change. She usually appears a different colour to everyone. If your favorite colour is pink, she'll appear pink, if your favourite colour is blue, she'll appear blue. She is like a bogart from Harry Potter, always taking on a different form for everyone, except she can do this with multiple dragons. Her standard appearence is a beautiful, slender dragon with shiny, rainbow scales. Every single one of her scales is a different colour to the one next to it. Her eyes are sparkling, crystal blue that look like they are made of diamonds as they glint different colours in the sun light. On each of her talons is five perfect, smooth claws, each of them sharpened to a point and pure white. Her teeth are so white they sparkle and gleam, she is able to blind a dragon with her shining teeth, though she never does because she hates violence and pain. Her horns are long and straight, and like her claws and teeth they are spotless. Her wings are wide and perfect for flying, her wing membrane is soft but strong and coloured a light blue that matches her eyes perfectly. Her tail is long and ten times stronger than a Seawing's. It is not too thick but not too skinny. She has a RainWing frill with the same coloured membrane as her wings. Her underscales matches her membrane and eyes too. She has SeaWing spines and slight webbing between her claws, so she is the ideal swimmer. Her scales, though not visibly, are thick, amoured and impenetrable, more so than a MudWing but is doesn't corrupt her beauty. She has features like all the tribes, as she is an equal hybrid between them all. Personality Princess Pom Pom, despite her beautiful appearance and power, is a kind hearted, compassionate dragon. She literally has a heart of gold, like, it's actually made of gold. She is the kindest soul you will ever meet, and her personality is flawless. She tested her soul with Darkstalker's soul-testing thingy a few years ago and found she only had one grain of evil. Showing determination, she worked hard to get rid of that one grain and she did. Pom Pom is surprisingly shy but if needed to she can take the lead and be the best leader anyone could hope for. Many dragons who hear only of her powers think she must be an arrogant, selfish cow but when they meet her they find out she's friendly and selfless. She is also extremely intelligent, she has an IQ of 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 and only ever got A++++s in school. She is also a really good artist, she has a whole mansion devoted to her art works. Despite being the only daughter to her mother, Queen Pumkin, Pom Pom will NEVER challenge her mother for the throne. Even though everyone agrees that Pom Pom would be the best queen, they all know that they'll have to wait a while until she becomes queen. Pom Pom is an animus but she will never go insane because of her flawless genetics. She doesn't have servants as she enjoys cleaning and making the Perfection Palace look even more perfect, she uses her bare talons too. She also enjoys gardening, exploring, drawing, baking, knitting, inventing, science-ing, teaching, fixing, reading, swimming, performing, singing and doing charity work. Biography Princess Pom Pom was born to Queen Pumkin on July the seventh, 7,777 AS. Her parents loved her with all their hearts and wanted to get rid of her brother to spend more time with her. Pom Pom may have only just hatched but she persuaded her parents to keep him. Pom Pom lived a fairly normal dragonet-hood, well as normal as it could get for a beautiful princess like her. She was the perfect student, she got straight A++++s, all the teachers fought over having her in one of their classes, and every student adored her...apart from one. Swamp-Mud was the only student that could truthfully say he never had a crush on Pom Pom. Swamp-Mud was extremely jealous of her. His scales were a dull greenish brown, resembling sewerage, or vomit. He was tribless and the ugliest thing in the world. Pom Pom had attempted to befriend him countless times, wanting to be his friend because she noticed that he had none. Swamp-Mud still despised her. Every day he would try humiliate her, to drop her popularity down from the top to below even him. It never worked. Oneday, Swamp-Mud tried to kill her, stabbing her with a butchers knife. Little did he know that Pom Pom's scales were impenetrable, so the knife just bounced off and stabbed him. Pom Pom held no grudge against Swamp-Mud and used her healing powers to save his life. He was then arrested and sentenced to execution. Pom Pom was an amazing lawer and battled long and hard to save Swamp-Mud's life again. She won, of course, and Swamp-Mud was instead sent to prision for the rest of his life. After Princess Pom Pom left school, she became a scientist and discovered a cure to cancer. She became universally famous and everyone loved her. She retired extremely early from being a scientist and became an artist. She launched a great number of charities for more causes then you could think of. Each of these charities do extremely well and raise multi-billions of dollars. She started using her animus magic to create world peace and created a perfect world. She made every dragon have food, water and shelter and made the Dragon Rights expand to everyone. She is currently living in her palace, tending to sick, orphaned and injured animals. One day Princess Pom Pom met a turkey. She was quick to befriend him and they talked for a while. They had great conversations and Pom Pom found out that the turkey's name was Mr Turkey. The two caught up many times and soon fell in love. The two had a turkegg who hatched into a drurkonet named Turkette. Abilities *Firebreath *Frostbreath *Venom *Underwater Breathing *Aquatic Scales that disapear when she doesn't use them *Climate Adaption *Colour Changing Scales *Can Hold Breath for Two Monthes *Impenetrable Scales *Blinding Teeth *Enhanced Senses *Night Vision *Prophecy *Mind Reading *Animus Powers *Shape Shifting *Elemental Powers *Super Strength *Invisibility *Imitation *Super Speed *On/off Firescales *Teleportation *Cloudjumper *Healing *telekinesis *Mind control Anyone can add more powers to this list. Relationships Mr Turkey Mr Turkey is Pom Pom's beloved partner. The two of them are soulmates that are inseparable. Pom Pom is currently waiting for their turkegg to hatch. Queen Pumkin Pom Pom loves her mother and is never going to kill her to be queen. She wishes Queen Pumkin wouod stop mollycoddling her. Swamp-Mud Even though Princess Pom Pom wants to be friends with Swamp-Mud and saved his life twice, Swamp-Mud hates Pom Pom with passion. Comment your OCs to be added in the relationships. Trivia *Pom Pom is amazing. *She has every power in the world. *She is the most over powered Mary Sue in the universe. *She loves Harry Potter and knows every word off by heart. *She has a photographic memory. *Her partner is a turkey called Mr Turkey. *Princess Pom Pom is immortal and is an animus. *Her and Mr Turkey's turkegg will be a female called Turkette. *She loves everyone on this wiki. *And all other wikis. *Her heart is made of solid gold. *She belongs in almost every category on this wiki. *Pom Pom is beautiful inside and out. Gallery Feel free to contribute to gallery, don't edit anything else. Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:SilkWings Category:LeafWings Category:HiveWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Joke Pages Category:Mary Sues Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:MudWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Females